


Not Your Fault

by DerekStillinskiHale



Series: Saving Billy [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Steve gets Billy out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerekStillinskiHale/pseuds/DerekStillinskiHale
Summary: Snippet of a Steve saving Billy
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Saving Billy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639642
Kudos: 12





	Not Your Fault

Steve slammed the door to the Hargrove house, shaking the whole building. “Billy get your ass packed up right now we’re going!”   
Billy ran to through the house, shoving all his belongings into a duffle bag. “Could you not warn me we were doing this today? Neil can get here any fucking second!”   
Steve grabbed the bag from Billy’s hand and tossed him the keys to his car. “Just shut up and get in the car Billy. We have to get everything to my place before he can find you.”  
Billy let Steve drag him from the house to the cars. “You better have that space in your garage for my car princess.”  
Steve flipped him off and tossed the bag into the back, sliding into his still running car, taking off at uncharacteristic speed to get out of the area.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Steve let Billy park in the garage and parked on the driveway to block it off.   
Getting out of his car he locked it and ran inside where Billy was waiting in the kitchen. “We did it Billy! You’re out!”   
Billy let Steve hug him tightly. “I can’t believe that you agreed to help me run away princess. Aren’t you growing up.”   
Steve buried his face into Billy’s chest as arms wrapped around him. “You’re 18 that’s now running away. I’m just so glad we got you out without a fight.”   
Billy lifted Steve’s chin to look him in the eyes. “I know but it feels like it. Having to hide from Neil.”  
Steve surged forward and kissed Billylightly. “He was going to kill you Billy. I had to get you safe. Especially since it’s my fault he found out.”   
Billy looked up at the ceiling, holding Steve tighter. “None of what he’s done is your fault Steve.”


End file.
